Kill Creek
Overview Kill Creek is the 22nd map in the game released in the 4-28-10 Content Update. The map features many resemblances to Brushwood. It is a Clearance Level 3 map. Kill Creek supports Elimination, Elimination Pro, Capture the Flag and Quarantine Regen Game Modes. This map is useful in sniping since it ithumb|right|300pxs large and there are many camping spots for any snipers. Those who wish to avoid sniping perfer to go under the train bridge and invade the other side base. Unfortunately, there are lots of complaints about the stairs (leading under the bridge) are too steep and end up suiciding or losing health if running down the stairs to quickly. Opposite Sides of the Battle Field The opposing teams each spawn on opposite cliffs. The spawn points are the whole cliffs. This offers many opportunities for snipers as the spawn points are directly opposite each other, however, both sides have foliage and rocks that offer protection from the snipers. However, people on the top must watch out for people on the bottom. The default camoflage and the color of the river, rocks and shrubbery are very close in color, offering the opportunity for enemy snipers to camp on the canyon floor to pick off unwary adversaries. Either spawn point has the choice of crossing the main bridge to reach the opposing spawn point, or they can opt to go under the stage. This involves going down stairs, but one hilarious thing to watch is for people who attempt to go down the sides of the cliffs. The sides offer a sort of ramp, but this way down to the bottom of the canyon is useless because the ramps aren't actually a platform, so they don't slow the players' fall. The players end up taking fall damage upon reaching the floor. One tactic that players use when sliding down ramps is holding any key that presses them against the cliff when descending, slowing them down and allowing them to reach the bottom safely, taking minimum or no damage. The Train and Bridge The main bridge is one route across the canyon, but snipers are always on the lookout for easy prey. However, players who manage to get past the snipers can enter a train car which can act as a sniping point. These snipers can assault spawn points without getting noticed. However, gunfire is capable of going through the wooden doors. Easter Eggs *A slightly ripped picture of the login screen upon Quarantine's release is featured in the Bravo base. *The truck in Kill Creek has a license plate that says BEC 893. When playing Quarantine, the back of the truck has graffiti on it spelling, 'yp. "Welcome to HeLL" is written on the left of the 'yp graffiti. Trivia *Running down the stairs used to result in fall damage due to the steepness. However, as of the 5/4/10 Maintenance, this problem has been fixed. Media Alphaspawnpoint.jpg|Alpha Spawn Point Bravo spawn point.jpg|Bravo Spawn Point Combat-Arms 30.jpg|View of Bridge View of cliff.jpg|View of Cliff Bravoposter.jpg|Quarantine Poster in Bravo Base Kill Creek Quarantine Back of Truck.jpg|Back of Truck in Quarantine Category:Maps